Baltic League
This navy is DORMANT. Do not try to delete this page, unless the owner allows you too. -Chat Moderator Maceswinger We are the Baltic League. It is a military alliance of countries that border the Baltic Sea. I personally am Raigo Zemenu, hailing from Estonia. We intend on gaining the respect our countries have been denied by the global powers. History The Baltic League was formed from the militaries of the states that form the borders of the Baltic Sea north of Europe; Poland, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania. For centuries our lands exchanged hands between the European powers of Germany, Russia, and some times Sweden. Now, since the fall of the Soviet Union and the communist bloc, we intend on remaining independent, the only way we stand a chance, is if we stand together. Commanding officers Grand Admiral of the Navies Raigo Zemenu: he is a loyal soldier of Estonia appointed by the Baltic states to lead the combined fleet. Chief of Polish Naval Operations Leon beleski:born to high ranking members of the communist party of Poland during its Cold War history, beleski serves as the head of the polish contingent of the Baltic league. Chief of Finnish Naval Operation John Zhukov: An American born Finnish immigrant Zhukov returned to Finland to help defend her in the latest Finnish-Russian war he now serves as the chief of Finnish Naval operations in the Baltic leage. Chief of Lithuanian Naval Operation: Erik Kazlauskas: A proud Lithuanian Admiral with a burning hatred of anyone who threatens him. He is a ruthless but effective Admiral who would risk everything for the Baltic League. Chief of Latvian Naval Operations Imant Kalns: (description coming soon) Vice Admiral Ackerman Tomack: (description coming soon) Open Positions The following are open slots for applications: * Admirals of all ranks Apply today. Please note: all Chiefs of _____ Naval Operations will be the namesake of a Zemenu-designed battleship class. Joining Application 1. Your name (preferably an Eastern European name, but not required). 2. Country of origin. 3. What is your flagship? 4. What ships do you specialize in? 5. What is your Game Center ID? 6. How will you react around others? 7. What rank will you like to have? Aliances *Russian Navy *Cerberus Armed Forces *Mexican Navy *Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet *Sea Fleet Society *S.W.O.R.D. *Royal Norwegian Navy Non-Aggression Pacts *AFOH Navy *USNF *USNAF Baltic League Ships Post your ships here. Battleships Tallinn.jpg|The battleship Tallinn, named for the capital of Zemenus home country. Zhukov class.jpg|Zhukov class battleship, named for the Chief of Finnish Operations Beleski.jpg|Beleski Class battleship, named for the Chief of Polish Naval Operations Kazlauskas.jpg|Kazlauskas class battleship, named for the. Chief of Lithuanian Naval Operations Thunder.jpg|Perkūnas Class Light Battleship Kalns.jpg|Kalns class battleship, named for the chief of Latvian Naval Operations. Aircraft Carriers Kaczyński.jpg|The Kaczyński class aircraft carriers are capable of holding about eighty planes IMG_0373.PNG|'Type 47 Aircraft carrier 'Finnish Star' Kekkonen.jpg|An upgraded Kaczyński class, the carrier Kekkonen boasts a smaller island to fit more planes. imageKulkas.jpg|Kulka Class Light Carrier. An extremely fast aircraft carrier with a top speed of 195.5 knots. Dreadnoughts Beleski class.jpg|BD-70 class dreadnought BD-140.jpg|BD-140 class dreadnought Battlecruisers BC-460.jpg|The BC-460 class battlecruiser IMG_0380.PNG|Type 4 battlecruiser 'Fikova' BC-360.jpg|A BC-360 class battlecruiser Cruisers HC-250.jpg|The HC-250 class cruiser HC-450.jpg|An HC-450 class cruiser Destroyers D-100.jpg|A D-100 class destroyer, armed with guns, missiles, torpedoes and rail guns. D-200.jpg|A D-200 class destroyer Costal Patrol Ships C-30.jpg|C-30 class Costal Patrol Ship C-60.jpg|A C-60 Class CPS, in formation with a C-30 imageDrasus.jpg|Drasus Class CP Ship C-90.jpg|C-90 class Costal Patrol Ship Scout/Reconaissance Ships Kardas.jpg|A Kerštas class scout ship. Lightly armed with speed of 61.7 knots. Kardas2.jpg|Kardas class Recon ship Fleet Formations Baltic League Main Fleet.jpg|The squadrons of Admiral Zemenus Main Fleet Kaczyński and Tallinn.jpg|The Kaczyński and Tallinn in formation High speed fleet.jpg|A high speed fleet formation Recent Events The Baltic League scuttled a number of its decommissioned ships. Most were severely outdated armored cruisers that were to used as display ships or were kept for sentimental reasons. Their scuttling will create a number of artificial reefs, where coral and animals can colonize. Scuttling 1.jpg|A scuttling charge blows in one of the ships Scuttling 2.jpg Scuttling 3.jpg|One begins its descent to the sea floor The Baltic League and the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet created an alliance after the Commonwealth was attacked by the Prometheus Corporation. Patrols comprising of ships from both navies have become commonplace. Baltic advisors have also visited the Commonwealths shipyards, giving advice for its MK II carriers. Combined patrol.jpg Recently, the Baltic League has used its Interstellar Naval Vessel Transport to bring Mexican Navy ships to Neo-Earth. After bringing the Mexican Navy up to speed on events, they were sent off. They and the Baltic League remain allies. Helping hand.jpg Category:Flagged